


Un-Kissable

by teamhook



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamhook/pseuds/teamhook
Summary: Teacher Emma and Undercover Reporter Killian, what happens when you fall in love with someone that you think is forbidden. You are kindred spirits but cannot act on your feelings. Inspired by Never Been Kissed with a role reversal. Modern Captain Swan AU and other ships.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello. Well, sometime back I prompted a Never Been Kissed AU and no one wanted to write it. I decided to take a shot but I may have done a role reversal. I know Teacher Killian is so irresistible but nerdy Killian with glasses is also super sexy. I mean Colin is one big old nerd and that was my inspiration. I have no idea how long this one will be since I am taking other liberties with the story. It is not exactly like the movie. Please don't expect it to be scene by scene or an exact replica. The movie and Colin are the inspiration for this one.

 

 

/

Killian Jones was the youngest junior copy editor at The Glass Mirror. He should be satisfied with all the success he had accrued in his short life but he wanted more, so much more. Sure he had his own office and with it came an unlimited supply of office supplies not to mention a personal assistant.

But his dream was to be a reporter and it still eluded him. Sadly he was too shy and lacked the assertiveness required for the job and not to mention his total lack of a personal life.

"Killian, do you have the copy of the new library inauguration piece ready?" His boss Sidney Glass asked.

"It will be ready by the deadline, have I ever failed you before?"

"No of course not please just have the piece ready to go to print on time. I know that the computers were down for a long time but the deadline still applies."

"I understand and I guarantee it will be ready. Sidney before you go, have you given any thought to my request?"

"Killian, you are by far the best copy editor in the building but I cannot in good conscience encourage you to pursue a reporter career. I'm sorry to say you are not reporter material."

"I would love a chance. I know I can do a good job. Must I remind you that you have already used five of my story ideas? All I'm asking for is a chance let me crash and burn if that is to happen."

"Killian, I never said that you are not able much less capable" Sidney sighs "you are one of the smartest persons I know but you are also a control freak. In order to be an investigative reporter, you need to go out and be able to lose control and that life is messy, and you are all about control and let's not forget your love for order. You need everything in its place. Everything has to be in its assigned place. You are not undercover reporter material you are not aggressive enough."

"Sid I don't have to control everything I'm not even the big on order. I can do this; I can be out of control and aggressive."

"Sure you can, I want that piece by 5:00 PM." On his way out he stops in front of the door and tips the nameplate with Killian's name so it is at an angle and walks out with a smile as he turns to look at the young man.

Killian tries to fight the urge and loses the battle as he walks fast to the door to fix the nameplate and goes back to his chair.

Sidney peeks in and laughs, "I told you so, control freak. Everything has to be in its place. You couldn't allow a nameplate to be hanging at an angle longer than seconds not even a few full minutes. A writer wouldn't have bothered."

Killian just glared at his boss and he hated he had proven his point.

He had grown to enjoy control once he was able to achieve it. He had learned to use control and order to mask his lack of confidence in other areas. He was confident in his intelligence but in other areas that confidence would evaporate.

He would love to say that had not always been the case but the truth was the opposite. Since the Jones Family first set foot in the United States things had been difficult for the youngest Jones. His parents and brother had made the transition easily. Sadly for young Killian Jones being bullied didn't change much. He was not accepted by his peers no matter where he set foot. Unlike his brother, that enjoyed a very different experience.

Killian had focused on his studies and maintained a 4.0 GPA. His looks didn't encourage an active high school experience. He was gangly and wore thick framed glasses that hid bright blue eyes. His baby face also made things difficult.

His British accent should have been a plus, perhaps to someone more confident like his brother.

He was so unlike his older brother his voice would crack when he was nervous and soon he would stammer the few words he had managed to put together.

It was unclear what had earned him his many scars both inner and physical. The most prominent scar was found on his left cheek. In a different life, it would have enhanced his looks, making him ruggedly handsome.

All the older Jones wanted was to protect his brother. He would hear the whispers and giggles each time Killian would walk by.

Killian would lower his head to avoid eye contact that would attract any additional attention for self-preservation.

His older brother was the opposite. Liam Jones was confident and athletic. Highly protective of his younger brother but he could not be everywhere.

Liam Jones would beg his younger brother to join him in his workouts and to try out for the team. Killian would insist he didn't have one athletic bone in his body. So in order to avoid any additional humiliation, he decided to work harder and he graduated early in the same class as his brother.

That brings us to his present predicament. A few days after his conversation with Sidney about control and that damn nameplate being used to prove a point.

His 'promotion' had happened so fast. His day had started as any other day. Wake up get ready for work and pack a nicely balanced meal.

He had opted for some coffee and walked into the small break room at the Glass Mirror. He is enjoying his simple black coffee as his coworkers enter. Will Scarlett and the older William Smee. He couldn't help laugh at the abundance of Wills at his work. There were at least three more somewhere in the building but the two in front of him worked in the same department as him.

"Oy mate, did you hear we are having a big meeting with the big boss?" The younger Will asked Killian.

"I heard of the meeting, Sidney made sure to let me know. He said we need to be on time and on our best behavior."

Mr. Smee was listening to the conversation.

"Killian, a few of us are going out after work. Do you want to come?"

"Sorry mate, I have an ongoing tradition with my brother. We hang out at the local pub by the docks."

"Come on with us at least for a bit. Anastacia will be there along some of her friends and I don't want to be the only bloke there."

"Will it make you happy if I say I shall think it over?"

"That's the spirit!"

Soon the trio goes on their separate ways.

A few hours later that same day they all walk in an orderly line for the anticipated meeting.

Killian waves at Will and is soon joined by his friend.

"Scarlett, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure we are the first ones to arrive."

"Do you think I am aggressive?"

Will Scarlett could not stop the thunderous laugh from leaving his lips once he heard the question.

"Mate, if you want my honest answer you will receive it. No, you are not an aggressive man. Killian, do you remember last month, your computer broke and I.T. took it for repairs? You brought in your personal laptop to avoid bothering them."

"Bringing my computer was not a big deal. I just wanted"

"You wanted to avoid confrontation." Will Scarlett finished the sentence for him.

Smee had sneaked in while their conversation was going on.

"Mr. Jones, if I may say something?" Killian nods in approval. "I believe you can be an amazing writer if that is what you are passionate about."

"Thank you, Mr. Smee it is nice to have someone's support."

At the end of the day, the conference room is packed with his coworkers.

A throat clears loudly to gather their attention.

"I see a few new faces. My name is Marcus Booth and I'm your boss. Now let's get to business, shall we? Isaac, I loved the expose you wrote about the Deville's animal cruelty expose but the Story Brook-Review wrote a better one so you are fired."

Isaac gets up of his seat and leaves while cursing under his breath. Someone in the room whispers, "so much for nepotism."

Will Scarlett whispers to Killian, "Isn't Isaac his cousin or something?"

Killian shrugs his answer as the whispers finally stop.

"Now on to the next order of business; we haven't done a good undercover piece in a long time. I have decided to send one of you" he is pointing his index finger to everyone in the room and then stops in front of Killian, "you, I'm sending you undercover to write about kids today. All they do is talk on the phone. We almost lost my grandson Wayne to an allergic reaction."

Sure that comment said more about the family's communication or lack of.

"So, in conclusion, you will go undercover to write 'Understanding the next generation' from the personal experience from- your name?"

"Sir, my name is Killian Jones." Killian smiles nervously.

"Killian Jones you will enroll Friday. That is all people." Mr. Booth walks out.

"Killian, don't worry I will talk to him and explain that you are not a reporter," Sidney says to Killian.

"Sid this is my chance to prove I can be a reporter."

"Killian, are you out of your mind? He just fired his cousin or some kind of family member. What do you think he will do to you?"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Killian says as he leaves his boss Sidney behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello! Well, here it is the next installment. I will say that I’m not duplicating the movie I’m merely using it as inspiration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support and reading!

///  
Un-Kissable Chapter 2  
///

Liam had finished his day at the docks. He was a jack of all trades sort of. He would do mechanic work on the ships and any maintenance required. He had welcomed the job once his Navy career ended. At least he would be close to his love the sea.

His dream had not been that of a professional athlete but one of an honorable Navy officer. Sadly that dream was not meant to last. He tried to deny for a long time that something was wrong. He would lie and minimize rashes witnessed by his fellow officers. The burning he felt on his skin wherever the woolen uniform touched. His skin so sensitive to touch because the fabrics friction caused burning, he tried over the counter relief because he didn't want to see a specialist. 

He had somehow been successful for some time and hid the issue that eventually led him to be discharged. He just kept getting worse and was exposed by his friends because of their concern. Soon the doctors realized the allergies were not from food or airborne but a rare allergy to Uniform Wool. 

It was just his luck that a bloody allergy would cost him his dream. 

Now all he could have was a glimpse at Navy ships passing and docking at the docks.

He sometimes wished he would have pursued his athletic career instead. 

Liam sees his little brother approach him while on his last break. 

He knows his brother is upset just by the way he is walking and the clenched jaw, his obvious tell signs.

"Hello, brother!"

"Hello Liam, how is your day so far?"

"I can wager better than yours from the looks of it."

"I should be happy, truly happy but I'm not."

"What is the problem?"

"I got my first undercover assignment; I'm a bloody undercover reporter." The excitement was obvious in the big glowing smile his brother was giving him.

"I fail to see the problem."

"I have to go back to high school to research contemporary teenage culture but no one believes I can do it."

"You are going back to high school? Killian, do you remember what it was like for you in high school?"

"It was so long ago, you don't think I can do it either."

"Killian, it is not that but I think you forget why you graduated ahead of your class"

Killian gaped at Liam as realization dawned on him. "I was miserable in high school."

"Exactly but Killian things are not the same. You are successful you aren't the same awkward kid. Just add some swagger in your attitude."

“Brother for you, it was always so easy and simple. If it was that easy I would have been able to do that the first time around.”

“Killian, brother you will be fine. I know you can do it.”

“Thank you, brother, and on a different note; how is the house sitting going?”

“Fine, but is it really house sitting if I live there with my parents?”

“Liam, there is nothing wrong with that. You are getting everything in your life in order.”

“To make things more difficult I have to compete with a little brother that happens to have a successful career and has his own place.”

“Younger brother, mum, and dad love having you, Liam, this is not a competition.”

“Killian, you don’t know, I feel worthless. I’m a failure.”

“Brother, you are not a failure because your Navy career ended. You were honorably discharged because of your excellent record although brief it was exemplary. The work you do is nothing to be embarrassed by.” 

“Thank you, Killian; you always know the right thing to say.”

“Liam so when should we expect mum and dad back? Did they say how long they will away?”

“They are visiting dad’s family overseas, Killian. You and I know the length of those visits. It is not like there is a lot for them to do since they retired early and I think they want to go back.”

“Oh, have they said that?”

“Not in so many words but I have heard them talking and dad misses England. The only reason we moved out here was that of mum’s inheritance.”

“I know but what about us?”

“I don’t think they expect us to move back with them if they do decide to move back to London.”

“I sure hope not, I’m finally getting to do some actual writing done.”

“We are both adults Killian it would be our choice if we go back or stay.”

Killian and Liam keep talking while watching the ships dock. 

“Thank you for the chat and vote of confidence. I better let you get back to work brother.”

“Nice talking to you brother, maybe we could go to the pub and have a night out?”

“I would rather prepare for my assignment. I mean how hard can it be?”

Liam is searching through his pockets and finds his target. “Killian, wait before you go here take these.” 

Killian looks at the object his brother put on his hand. “Liam, what are these keys for?”

“You don’t recognize them? They belong to Aunt Corinne’s old car.”

“The same car mum will not let dad get rid of? Liam that car is ancient. What do I want the car for? It is a piece of crap. Does it even run?”

“Yes, Killian it does run. Mum has made sure it is maintained. She says it makes her feel close to her favorite aunt. Besides you can use it, you know for your second round of high school. Just pick it up and leave your car at the house.”

“Alright then, I will do that. I guess it makes sense a high school student wouldn’t have a great car.”

“Oh and Killian, don’t ever let mum hear you say that about the car.” Liam laughs a little. “Don’t worry I will not tell her it will be our secret.”

“Alright, I shall leave now. See you around brother.”

Killian left his brother behind and headed to his parent’s home. Finally, after retrieving the old car he goes to his place. 

His flat was clean and open space. The bottom floor had a gray sofa, a low center table. The wood floor was covered by a striped rug and a comfortable black bean bag on the floor. He had a big screen TV hanging on the wall. That was more for his brother. The simple stairs were visible to the eye as they led to the bedroom, a simple dresser and bed. 

The brick kitchen bar table was in the back hidden behind the four black bar stool chairs. It was a small simple comfortable kitchen.

He loved the apartment it was his safe haven. His parents had gifted him with the little space as a college graduation gift. He offered to pay them back for it at least a fraction of the amount. He wouldn’t accept it if his wishes were denied. So they folded and agreed on a price.

His place was truly a home partly because of his cat. A runt, a black cat he had found in a box abandoned. He deduced that the other kittens in the litter had been strong and energetic therefore quickly snatched up. He had felt an instant connection with the cat. He too was the runt in the Jones clan. It turned out the kitten was a rare breed called Ojos Azules. Liam would tease him about preferring a cat over the company of a woman. Killian didn’t care he loved to read books lying on his bed while petting his cat Shadow. 

He needed to prepare for his new role as ‘student’.

He had to believe that things would be easier this time around and he will not allow himself to get intimidated. 

He was older, smarter and not as gangly. He had decided on a small makeover. He now wore contacts and maintained a nicely trimmed beard. He may not be the athlete Liam was but he had taken up running and was naturally lean all thanks to good DNA. He only enjoyed hitting the pavement for health never for looks. Liam kept telling him he needed to let go of his shyness. He would tease him “Killian, I’m not the only one graced with good looks, you just need the right clothes…” but he didn’t care to find a woman that would only want him for his looks or any superficial reason. As for love, he would find it; he knew it would be in the most unlikely place. He had no desire to fraternize with women that were not his equal. 

He shaved his beard and proceeded to take out his old glasses. His reflection was eerily similar to the one of all those years ago and that made him nervous. Bloody hell, he needed to do this. He has to do this; this is the career he wants.

After all, a man unwilling to fight deserves what he gets.

After the finishing touches, Killian leaves his place for the first day of high school.

He walks out of his flat and thinks maybe he should stay with Liam to sell the high school student vibe but decides against it. 

He is not going to have friends over anyway. That is the plan. Just go in and find the story. Write it and finally be taken seriously.

He inspects the car in front of him. A 1971 Chevrolet Vega GT that had been part of the inheritance that led the Jones to leave England for America.

He might as well get the show on the road.

Killian enters Storybrooke High school lobby and is stopped dead in his tracks by a guard. He didn’t expect this.

“Hey, you, you need to back up! Get in line with the rest of the group.” A gruff voice scolds him.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know, it is my first day of school,” Killian mumbles the response as he looks around.

“Whatever, get back in line” the grumpy security guard points at the line he had walked by and missed completely “and you need to put your belongings in the basket, is that understood?”

“Aye, yes sir.” Killian walks to the back of the line. Why would they need metal detectors at a high school? What has he gotten himself into?

Finally, he is holding his schedule for the day. Room 815 it was clear but the school was like a maze. He asked for directions but failed to pay attention to the kid in front of him. He had a tongue piercing that distracted him from retaining the directions.

The ring of the first bell warning the students to get to class had them all scrambling, pushing and shoving each other out of the way.

He was close to running as he made his way through the halls to reach his destination. He was running late and he made a turn and then he oomph, collided with another body.

Loose papers, notebooks, and books fell to the floor due to the impact. 

He lowered himself to the floor instinctively to pick up the scattered items. He rises and is sorting out the items. He finally meets the eyes of the woman he almost ran over in his haste to get to class on time, that it was now a lost cause. He did not expect to be looking into the most radiant green eyes and their owner a woman with short blonde waves. A few freckles mapped her face along with a dimpled chin. 

She too seemed lost in the moment. She blinked to retrieve herself. 

“I’m sorry, lass, I didn’t mean to run you down.” 

“There is no need to apologize I think we were both at fault.” The words sounded breathier than she meant.

He handed her the items he picked up from the floor. Their fingers briefly connected and her smile increased his heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

///  
Un-Kissable Chapter 3:  
///

High School teacher Emma Swan had been running late. It seemed she couldn't catch a break. Her beloved car had broken down and forced her to call her roommate Ruby to pick her up and give her a ride once again.

She had been racing against time and it was a race she couldn’t possibly win. She lost miserably. Her bug would be to blame and the comments on upgrading her vehicle were coming. After this last breakdown, it was inevitable that she would be told to retire her beloved yellow bug.

Maybe it was a deathtrap waiting to happen.

She had been so lost in thought she didn’t see the other body walking straight to her until she collided with a very solid body. That had been the best wake-up call she had ever received. Maybe the day was not as bad as she initially thought and finally, something was working out for her. The same nice firm body that had brought her back to reality possessed deep blue piercing eyes that met hers, dark hair, luscious lips, and an apologetic accented voice.

He was nice and sweet. He had been a gentleman as he helped her. She really hoped he was not a student because that was trouble she didn’t need. She had felt connected to him and a sense of completion that was unexpected but fulfilling.

They both soon excused themselves and went on their way.

Emma finally reached her class and soon it was business as usual. In between classes she would wait outside her classroom to see her students arrive.

Across the hall, she would wave at her fellow teacher Miss. Blanchard. They would nod and smile at each other. Sometimes they would share small talk about their favorite shows and small gossip.

To the kids, she was only Miss. Blanchard; Home Economics teacher extraordinaire. She could be a chef at a 5 Star Michelin Restaurant if she wanted to but she preferred to be a simple educator. She loved the kids; even the rowdy ones. 

Emma smiled as her students tumbled inside the classroom. The warning bell alerted it was time to go inside. 

In a classroom not too far away, Killian arrived just before the final warning bell. He anxiously looked for a desk to sit on. He found one and rushed to it only to be stopped by another student. “This is my seat try another.” Each time he found a spot one of the kids would say it was not available. 

Killian sheepishly nodded and searched the room for another and then a friendly smile greeted him. “Hey, you can sit here.” The brown-haired boy gestured to the seat next to him. “We can share.” He pointed to the book.

“Hello class, my name is Miss. Frost and I will be your Spanish teacher for the semester.” She smiled at the class. “I know that you are all here expecting an easy grade. Don’t let the blonde hair fool you. I’m fluent in five languages and learning number six; so please don’t expect me to be easy on you. Learning a new language can be a wonderful experience if you allow it. You will learn not only how to communicate but about the culture as well.”

There are scattered murmurs and hisses heard throughout the room. She smiled as she gave them their lesson for the day. She sat down and reviewed her lesson plans while they worked.

“Hi, my name is Killian. Thanks for the help.” He smiled at the young boy. “My name is Henry.” They kept making small talk as they finished their assignment. 

Killian smiled as he nodded towards Miss. Frost’s direction. “I never thought learning Spanish would be so difficult.”

“Miss. Frost is really nice, don’t let the name fool you. She just wants her class to be taken seriously. There are some that just want an easy A without working for it.”

Henry told him the other kids’ names. Soon he got to the group that seemed focused on making this high school experience as horrible as the previous one. 

“The tall one with the shaggy brown hair is Peter and the girl sitting in front of him, with the dark hair is his off and on again girlfriend Fiona, on the other side of Peter is Felix with the short black hair and that is his girlfriend Wendy the blonde haired sitting in front of him. The other guys in front of Wendy are her brothers Johnny and Thomas. My advice is to simply stay out of their way and you will be fine.”

That was Henry’s advice to him and Killian had a feeling he should follow it. 

Lunch was an experience in itself. He walked up the line to get his food. He placed his tray for the cafeteria lady to serve him. 

Bloody hell! His lunch consisted of a bologna sandwich, chips, and green Jell-O. This cannot be proper. He knew as the adult he truly was that there was no nutritional content in the junk food. 

He would pitch his story idea ‘What are they feeding our kids in schools today?’ to Sidney as soon as he could make a call because for the love of God the school needed to be stopped. He walked around the cafeteria with the disgusting food that passed as food at this school. He finally spotted an empty chair and headed towards it and then he is falling. 

Peter and his gang start laughing as he landed flat on his ass on the linoleum floor. The sandwich flopped to the floor and the lovely Jell-O next to it. The milk was the only healthy option he truly had and it now it covered the floor and was being absorbed by the sandwich. 

He got up slowly and suddenly he felt like the gangly kid he used to be. 

“Killian, hey, come on.” Henry grabbed him and snapped him out of his trip down memory lane. “Here let me help you pick that up and we can go get something to eat at Granny’s Diner it’s not far from here.”

They quickly picked up the mess and left. Peter and his minions laughed hysterically as Killian almost slipped because of the wet floor.

Killian and Henry walked to Granny’s Diner. It was a nice diner. It had that classic vibe to it. They found their way to the corner back booth and placed their food order.

Killian excused himself to make a quick call. He stepped into the little hall heading to the loo. “Sidney, Hi, I have the perfect story for you.” Sidney stopped him before he could make his story pitch. “If you are going to say something about the horrible cafeteria food I don’t want to hear it. Unless this story consists of the school mascot being caught having sex with the lunch lady in full costume.” Killian rolled his eyes. “Sidney they tried to feed me a bologna sandwich and green Jell-O there has to be a law against that somewhere.” Sidney sighed at the over dramatization. “Killian, call me when you really have something.”

Killian defeated slowly walked back to his seat. He was upset that Sidney didn’t like the story idea. 

He rejoined Henry and they ate their deliciously cheesy grilled cheese sandwich and onion rings. The sign claimed that the sandwich was famous and after tasting it Killian agreed.

He resumed his conversation with Henry. “Henry, have you given thought to Universities, majors, career choices?”

“I have and I want to be a writer. I have been meaning to speak to Miss. Swan about that.”

“Is she your guidance counselor?”

“Nope, she is an English teacher. She is awesome and my favorite teacher.” Henry smiled excitedly. “Let me see your schedule.” 

Killian takes out his schedule from his jeaned pocket and handed it over.

Henry’s eyes quickly scanned the paper and found what he had searched for. “Oh good, you have her last period too. You are going to love her.”

They ate and hurried back to school. They continued with their classes.

Killian knows beyond a doubt that being Henry’s friendship will make his new high school experience much easier.

Emma entered the teachers’ lounge to eat her lunch. She quickly made some coffee. She looked around the lounge and spotted Elsa. She joined her on the table. Emma kept glancing at the door each time it opened. 

“Emma, are you expecting someone?”

“Oh, no why do you ask?”

“You keep stealing glances at the door.” Elsa pointed toward the door.

“I do not.”

“Just tell me what is going on.”

She cannot stop herself and looked in the direction of the door her friend had just pointed at once more to see if the cute guy arrived. She is losing hope, just her luck; the guy must be a student.

“So you refuse to answer my question. If Mary Margaret was here you would answer.” 

“That is not true and besides Mary Margaret would hound me until I answered. I would only answer to get her to leave me alone. To quench your curiosity it’s nothing serious. I had just hoped that”

Elsa waited for her to finish her sentence and then the bell rang to warn them it was time to return to their classes. “Saved by the bell; I guess we will talk about this later.” 

“Elsa there isn’t anything to talk about.”

“Uh-uh, I’m not buying that. Emma, the look on your face is; not nothing. This is definitely something we need to talk about.”

Emma’s lips pursed together as she agreed. “Fine we will talk later but there isn’t anything to talk about. Not really.”

“Emma, por favor no me mientas.”

“Elsa I’m not one of your students. English please.”

“Sure, Emma please don’t lie to me but it can wait for now. Come on let's go and teach.” 

The day was finally winding down. Killian had forgotten how exhausting High School was.

He walked into his final class English. He looked at his schedule. He hoped Miss. Swan’s class was not as draining as the other classes had proven to be.

He spotted Henry at the back of the class who quickly raised his hand to summon him to the rear of the room. 

“Class, please, take your seats. My name is Emma Swan but you all can call me Miss. Swan and I will be your English teacher this semester.” She smiled at the class warmly.

Killian stared at his English teacher. It was the same woman he bumped into earlier. She was utterly beautiful just as he remembered her. Her wavy blonde hair sat just above her shoulders and her smile was kind. Her eyes shined brightly like green emeralds. He was captivated by her. He had endured a difficult day but she had been the moment of calmness in the chaos the rest of his day had turned into. 

Their eyes met and the recognition was instantaneous. Killian had hoped to see her again and his wish was granted. He smiled briefly at both his good fortune and her. Sadly Emma was not feeling as fortunate. She felt her heart drop; he really was a student and not just any student one of hers just her luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So sorry for the delay. Life gets in the way. Here is a short chapter.

…  
Un-Kissable Chapter 4  
…

Emma hid her disappointment at realizing she had been thinking of a student all day. "Alright, class. Starting next week we will be reading As You Like It a play by William Shakespeare. Is anyone familiar with it?"

Killian raised his left hand as his right hand subconsciously scratched the back of his ear.

Emma smiled at him as she waited for his response. "It is a pastoral comedy. It follows its heroine Rosalind as she flees persecution in her uncle's court, accompanied by her cousin Celia to find safety and, eventually, love, in the Forest of Arden." 

Emma's eyebrow rose. "Not bad. Mr.? She looked at her attendance sheet searching for the answer. 

"Killian Jones and today is my first day in school." He responded with a smile.

"Thank you, Killian. And it is lovely to have you." She looked at the rest of the class to avoid his gaze because she had felt her cheeks redden. She was then surprised by Peter's raised hand. "Is there something you would like to add Peter?"

"Isn't pastoral what they do to milk?" 

Peter turned beet red as his classmates laughed at his comment. Emma only smiled and answered.

"I'm sorry Peter but that would be pasteurized. Pastoral is a work of literature portraying an idealized version of country life. Did anyone else know that?" She looked around the class and then her eyes finally landed on Killian to see if he would raise his hand. It was obvious that he was smart and he knew the answer. 

He looked at Emma and he could feel everyone's eyes on him. He looked down. He should really not attract too much attention to himself but he wanted nothing more than for her to keep looking at him.

"Alright, class, starting Monday we will be reading the play out loud." There were groans heard throughout the room. "It will be fun. Have a fun and safe weekend."

The chairs scraped the floor as the students eagerly got out them to leave for the day.

She waited out in the hall for the last of her students to leave to finally lock up.

…

Henry and Killian walked out of class together and into the school halls to make their exit. 

As soon as the sun made contact with them Killian heard Henry's voice.

"Hey, Killian. Do you want to hang out tomorrow?" It was obvious the boy didn't have many friends from his interaction with him the whole day.

"Sure. Here is my number. 207-815-0204"

"Thanks, I'll call you tomorrow." 

They parted paths and Killian walked to his car. He got in and attempted to turn on the bloody relic and it wouldn't start. He kept turning the ignition and there was no spark. Then he stopped caring for a brief second as he saw her walking out of the school. She was beautiful and for a moment he forgot the car would not start. He sighed and returned his attention to the piece of crap in front of him. He popped the hood open and got out. He wasn't exactly mechanic material but he would give it a go.

He stared at the motor and scratched behind his right ear. 

"Hey, Killian. I was about to drive away but I saw that you were still here."

"Henry, uhm, the car will not start." 

"Oh, the battery was probably disconnected by Peter and his minions. They do that to the new kids." 

Killian and Henry looked around to see the Lost Boys laughing in their direction.

Killian saw the top clamp was loose. "Thanks again, mate." He fastened the battery.

"You are lucky they didn't move your car and watched on as you looked for it. They did that to me twice."

Killian closed the hood of the car and walked to the front seat and finally turned on the ignition. He was rewarded with the motor starting. 

"Killian, no offense but maybe we should take my minivan tomorrow instead of your car? I think your car was on a recall list."

"Sure no problem, the car is a bit of a monstrosity isn’t it?" Killian smiled.

"I will call you tomorrow morning. I'm running late. I have to pick up my brother Roland."

"Okay, talk to you tomorrow and thank you for the help today mate."

"Sure and it was no problem."

Finally, Killian went his way and Henry drove away.

Killian went home and he was greeted by Shadow. He lowered himself to pick up his purring friend. The day had brought back old memories for him. The only bright side was his teacher. Emma Swan, the beautiful enchanting woman he could not stop thinking of. He had never felt an attraction that intense towards anyone before. He felt as though he had found his equal, his soul mate if he was honest.

His phone suddenly vibrated announcing an incoming text.   
“Hey Killian, it’s Henry. I forgot to give you my number. About tomorrow, I was thinking maybe we could go to Skull Rock. That is where everyone at school hangs out and I know an area we could hang out without being bothered.”

Killian saved the unknown phone number into his contacts and replied.   
“That sounds good.”

Killian smiled as he thought of his new friend. So he fed his furry friend and got ready for the next day. 

Killian woke to his alarm and promptly got dressed. He looked on as his companion purred. “I know Shadow I normally stay in and read a good book in your company but this is my chance to be the writer I always wanted to be.” He feeds him and leaves to go to his parent’s house. That is the address he had used at the registrar’s office at the High School and when he solidified plans with Henry.

So here they were driving Henry’s minivan to the spot that all the cool kids hung out at Skull Rock. They approached the narrow road leading to the toll bridge that Henry found so appealing. 

Peter jumped in front of the vehicle and Henry barely managed the van to screech into a stop and miss him. 

“Hey what do you two losers think you are doing here!?”

“Peter we will be out of your way. We don’t want any trouble.”

“I don’t think so. Just turn your old lady car around and leave. You will never be cool and Skull Rock is for the cool kids not nerds like the two of you.”

Killian clenched his jaw. He had hated kids like Peter growing up. “Henry it is alright. We can go somewhere else and enjoy ourselves.”

Henry looked at him and he nodded his response. “Fine, we are going. How about you get out of the way?” 

Peter laughed and moved out of the way. 

“Killian it is not fair. They get to do whatever they want at no consequence.”

“It will not always be like that. Henry, just—“ he took a deep breath “I mean we need to stay on track and work hard for our goals. I can guarantee that Peter and his lackeys will end up fat and bald in a dead end job. And you will be that writer you always wanted to be.” In a way, he wasn’t sure who he was trying to convince himself or Henry.

“If you don’t mind we can hang out at my place. My little brother will be there but he will leave us alone. We can play video games.” Henry suggested as they drove around after they were exiled from Skull Rock. 

“Sounds like a plan mate.” And soon they arrived at Henry’s home. They enjoyed the rest of the day. 

The weekend ended too soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
